Itsumo anata o aishimasu
by cold summer night
Summary: *Under revision* Can a memory created by heart ever be erased?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Good day! I'm Aya. This is my first time to write. You know, I really really wanted to be a writer. Anyway,

please read and write a review. Godbless! (",

**Itsumo anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**Chapter 1**

"Goodmorning Ma'am." Aya stood up & greeted their teacher.

"Arigatou, Ms. Hoshino." She turned to face the class. "Before we start, class 4-A, I'm going to introduce to you your new

classmates-"

"What?! What!! What!! we have new classmates?!" Maki stood up.

"You're OA Maki, you know?" Mami said, quite disgusted.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Maki?" s

Their Prof. narrowed her eye on Maki.

"nai.. nai.. nai.." Maki laughed.

"well then, let met me continue.. I'm very proud to introduce to you your new classmates & the pride of our University.." their

Prof. smiled.

"pride of our university??" someone smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"please come in." she continued.

"Yuuya Asou & Rei Otohata!!" someone exclaimed.

"Whoah!!" one of the girls giggled.

Aya just shrugged her shoulders.

"This is great!!" a girl added.

"Oh! Otohata! My Otohata!" Maki turned to Mami with teary eyes.

"ah.." Mami just rolled her eyes.

"Tha-… tha- tha- tha- tha-" Maki fainted.

"Hey, Maki.." Aya called her friend.

"Is she all right?" someone asked.

"Oh, what happened? Will someone call the nurse please." Their professor requested.

"Now, what?! Maki you're crazy!" sais Mami.

"Let me call the nu-"

""No need Rui.." Aya said, then she turned to Maki "Maki.."

"I- need Otohata- I ne- need hi- him" she sounded as if she's going to die.

"Really?" she turn her head to see Otohata & Yuuya. They're both looking at her, but the brown-haired guy looks

indifferently in to her eyes.

'but- but why? Do I know him? Who is he?'

She raised her brows on him & rolled his eyes 'whatever'

"Maki-chan," she pinned her friend's nose

"OuuchHhh!! Aya-chan!" she shouted.

"Maki?" a classmate called her.

"Aya, why did you do that?" she touched her nose. "Ouch, that hurts, really really hurts."

"hUhHhh.. Aya just leave her alone.. Maki is crazy you know." Mami glanced at Maki.

"But I was just trying to make an impression on him." Maki pouted her lips "If I know you li-" Maki's sentence was cut by

Mami's death glare.

"enough for that, return to your seats now." Their Prof. commanded. "Ms. Maki,"

"hai?" she said still touching her nose.

"Are you okay now?"

"hai."

"Please compose yourselves & be serious." She paused, "So, as I was saying, your new classmates are the two Grand Prix

winner. The 2nd place, Mr. Yuuuya Asou." Everyone clapped.

"Arigatou. Arigatou. I hope my pal & I will get along with you guys." He bowed.

"And the first place, Mr. Rei Otohata." Everyone clapped.

"..." Rei just his usual self, 'cold and no expression at all'

"Now, let's see." She surveyed if there are available seats.

"Mr. Yuuya, please sit next to Miss Hoshino."

"ahh? Hai.."

"but Ma'am, this is Keiko's seat." Maki blocked the way to the seat.

"I know." She smiled at her. "let's just transfer Keiko at the back. I know she wouldn't mind."

"okay." She went back to her seat.

"Now, Mr. Asou. Take your seat."

"Hai.." He went to his seat.

"Mr. Yuuya Asou.." it's aya

"Na-nani?" he took his seat.

"I'm glad that you transferred here." She smiled at him.

"ah?? Arigatou-"

"It's really a pleasure for us to be your classmates." She smiled again

'That smile. I've never seen that for a long time.' Yuuya said to himself.

"Arigatou.. Aya-chan." He said to her.

She's looked at him a bit surprised.

"Are you alright?"

"hai.." she brought her attention back to their professor.

'He called me…

Aya-chan..'

"And Mr. Otohata, sit next to Ms. Akamatsu." He nodded. Maki stared at him lovingly.

"Rei.." Mizuki gave him her brightest smile, he didn't smile back. He glanced first on Aya, who was talking with Yuuya. Then

he took his seat. He sighed.

"Oh, before I forgot, your homework." Ms. Yuki reminded.

"uh-oh.." Mami scratched her head. Maki smiled. "Maki, you did your homework right?"

"Yep.. Don't tell me you didn't?"

"…" Mami glared at her.

"What's new?"

"At least I didn't copy from others! Huhh.. If I know Aya helped you. You cannot do it alone Maki!"

"yeah! haHhh. So? Whatever!" Maki rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am!" Akamatsu raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Akamatsu?"

"How about the transferees? They just got in today, how can they.."

"I'll give them other homework, don't worry." She smiled.

"okay."

KkkkKkkkRrrrrrrrrRrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrNnnnnnnnNGggGgggggggggggG

The bell rang.

"class dismissed." She went to open the door knob when she remembered something. "Oh, Mr. Yuuya & Mr. Otohata." She

called.

"Ma'am?" Yuuya answered, Rei, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to orient you guys, but anyway, if you have any questions about the school or anything you can ask the class

president." She waited for an answer. "Okay?"

"Arigatou." He thanked their Professor.

"Uh-huhh. Well then, off I go. Welcome to Tokyo High! Ja ne."

"But who is the class president neh?" he asked himself, then turned to his seatmate who was packing her things. She is

really beautiful. Much beautiful than before. Beautiful and different, though she still have that innocent eyes. She wore her

black hair curled. It looks so soft and shiny. And her uniform.. it fits on her.. How perfect can she get?

"Mami. She's the president." Aya smiled.

"Ma-Mami??" he was surprised.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Really??" he asked again.

"Really!! I'm the president Yuuya." Mami snapped. "well actually, Aya Hoshino supposed to be the president but she

declined."

"Why?" Yuuya asked. She rose from her seat & smiled.

When Aya rose from her seat he realized that she is not wearing socks unlike before. She has a nice pair of legs.. And her

skin.. it's like an Angel's.. 'why am I thinking of her this way?' He asked himself.

"I don't want to be a president that's all." She paused "and I can see Mami aside from being the number one gal would also

be a good leader." She smiled. "Don't you think?"

"well- uhmn. Yeah! Of course." He went back to reality and smiled back.

"Aya-chan!! Mami!!" Maki shouted. "Aren't we going yet?!" she asked impatiently.

"We better go." He nodded. "bye." He watched her go.

When Yuuya is sure that there is no trace of Aya he called Ran.

"Ran?"

"Yuuya!?" Ran said shouting.

"You're so loud. Where are you?" He asked.

Ran tapped his shoulder.

"Ah.. you're here!" Yuuya scratched his head.

"Yuuya, Rei, we need to talk." Ran said.

"Ran, why don't we get inside the room?" Miyu said.

"Right."

"So, what happened?" it's Ran.

"How is she??" Miyu asked Yuuya.

"well.." Yuuya paused.

"well??" Ran shouted.

"well, she's okay." He paused. "And she's really differently beautiful right Rei?" he turned to Rei.

"…"

"I'm glad Aya-chan's fine." Miyu sighed. "So, are we still up to the plan?"

"A plan?" Yuuya asked.

"Yes, we came here because of a plan right Ran?" Miyu turned to Ran.

"AhH?" Ran's sweat dropped.

"What plan?" Yuuya asked. "I thought we came here just to see her. And hopefully be friends with her again."

"Yeah! That's it.." Ran paused. "that's the plan." She laughed stupidly.

Miyu narrowed her eye on Ran. "I thought we're going to-"

"Miyu.." Ran faced at her friend wide-eyed. "it's a secret" Ran whispered to her friend.

"what is it?" Yuuya insisted asking.

"nai.. nai.. nai.."

"nai? I know you're hiding something from us." He put his hand on her shoulder "what is it Ran?" He said that with pleading

eyes.

"okay.." Ran paused. "Miyu and I planned to be friends with Aya and after that we'll try to bring her memories back." She

looked at Rei who was looking outside the window. "and I wish we can bring her back to Rei"

Yuuya glanced at Rei. "ahh.. demo, why?"

"Yuuya, do you really have to ask why?" Miyu intruded.

"well, I have no idea." Yuuya scratched his head.

"Yuuya you're nuts!" Ran exclaimed.

Miyu laughed.

"well, let's just say your bestfriend 'finally' realized his feelings for Aya" Ran emphasized the 'finally'

"Soo" Yuuya looked at his bestfriend again.

"so, are you going to help?" Miyu asked.

"aHh.. well ahHh.. of course.." Yuuya smiled.

"good." Miyu smiled.

"It's settled then!"

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoy it though.

May God bless you always.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Good day

Author's Note: Good day! I'm Aya. This is my first time to write. You know, I really wanted to be a writer. Anyway,

please read and write a review. Godbless! (",

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals! How I wish I do.. (",

**Itsumo anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**Chapter 2.A**

'Who are they? I don't understand why I'm having this strange feeling-'

I looked up and sighed.

'As if I know them. Do I?'

I asked myself again. 'Do I?'

I closed my eyes and tried to search for an answer but I started to feel pain in my head. I

touched my forehead, somehow it might ease the pain. I breathed

heavily.

"Aya, are you alright?" Mami asked.

"Hey, Aya?" Maki called her friend who is in deep thought.

"Hey, Aya?!" for the second time she called me again.

"ah? Y-yes. I'm alright" I tried to smile.

"Alright? I think you're not. I saw you sighing & shaking your head a while ago" Mami

looked at me "and you're out of yourself. Maybe you're daydreaming or thinking

of someone?"

"daydreaming?" I repeated.

"hai."

I shook my head and continued walking.

"matte iru!" Maki widened her eyes on me "Don't tell me it's Otohata you're

Daydreaming about?!" Maki crossed her arms in front of her chest "Well, if so, even if

we're friends I wi--"

"Well, it's not just him that I think about." I confessed.

"What! So, you're really thinking of my Otohata?" Maki forced a tear to drop.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. I'm not one of his admirers."

"Then why are you thinking of him?" Maki asked.

"I -"

"You?" Maki waited for me to answer.

"I'm having this feeling," I paused "it's actually a strange feeling about him and

Yuuya."

"Otohata and Yu- Yuuya?" I noticed how Mami find it hard to say Yuuya's name.

"Hai." I answered.

"So, what about them?" Maki asked.

"Ano.. uhmn.." I glanced at them."Well, It's as if I know them." I laughed. "I'm

sounding crazy right?"

"Yup!" Maki said as she continue to nod. "And not just sounding crazy but you're really

crazy, Aya."

I laughed with what she said.

"Yeah! How can the Grand Prix Winners know me." I sighed. "Oh, just forget what I

said" I smiled at them as I walked down the stairs.

'You're wrong Aya. Yuuya and Rei knows you a lot! They're your-' I wanted to tell her

that but how? Do I have to tell her?' Mami asked herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do I have to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Maki lifted her eyebrows.

"nai.."

"Mami."

".."

"hey.." Maki insisted. "Tell who and tell what?"

"Ano.. uhmn.. Eh-"

"Care to tell what the two of you are talking about?" Their Physics Teacher raised an

eyebrow.

"Ah.. I said nai.." Mami glared at her friend. "I'm just talking to myself."

"Gomen Mami." Maki scratched her head.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Hazuki?"

"Yes Ma'am??" they said in unison.

"You already know my rules right?"

"Hai." Maki nodded.

"Ms. Honda, to think that you're the class president."

"Sorry Ma'am." Mami threw death glares at Maki.

"Now please." The teacher pointed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mami are you angry?"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"hey."

"It's okay." Mami rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

Mami nodded.

"So, tell what to who?" Maki asked again.

Mami's sweat dropped. 'I thought she wouldn't asked about it' She sighed 'not again'

"Mami!"

"Maki!"

"Mami!"

"Forget it."

Maki pouted her lips. "Where are you going?"

"Where else?"

"Where?"

"Fave Spot!"

"How about Aya?"

"Text her to go there. It's lunchtime after Physics anyway."

"Right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**KkkkkkKkkRrrrrrrrRRRrrrrrrrrRRrrRRriiiiIIinNNnnnnnNNNnnggGgggggGGG**

"Class dismissed."

**Cellphone Ringing **

_Aya we're at our fave. spot!_ _Bring our lunch.. Er.. I mean your lunch.._ _Oh Mami left_

_hers, bring that too! I think her lunch is delicioso! hahaHhh.._ _hahaHhh.. Ja.._ _-Maki_

I took my lunch bag and hurriedly went outside. I wasn't watching my way so I bumped someone. "Gomen." I

bowedto show my apology. "Ah.. that's okay."

I continued running. "wait!"

"wait!"

"Who's that?"

Ran asked Miyu.

"That's Aya."

"Aya?! Really?! Where?!" Ran asked excitedly. "Let's follow her!"

"But you aren't finished with your assignments yet." Miyu scratched her head.

Ran fell. "Right." Ran saw Yuuya and Rei. She called them.

"Yo," Rei said.

"Miyu! Ran!" Yuuya looked at Ran.

"Ran, are alright?"

"Second Place! Help me!" Ran begged him.

"hey, stand up Ran. They're looking on us."

"Only if you'll promise to help me."

"yeah right."

"Yes!" Ran stood up and took her notebooks out. "Here," She handed it to Yuuya.

"What's this?" Yuuya looked at the notebooks Ran handed to him.

"My assignments! What else? Duh!" Ran laughed. "Thanks Second Place! I need it by

2pm. Ja!"

"Ran, she's always a trouble." Rei said.

"Huh?"

"…"

"You'll help me right?"

"…"

"Rei! Rei!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aya what's for lunch?" Maki asked.

"I made some California Maki." I sat down.

"wow! Let me taste it! let me taste it!" Maki took my lunch bag.

"Didn't you bring your own food Maki?" Mami asked.

"Well, you can't eat all your food so I didn't brought one." Maki tasted the C. Maki.

I raised my eyebrows to her. "So, how's it?"

"Awesome!" She took Mami's drink. "Arigatou Mami!"

"even drinks?" Mami narrowed her eye on Maki.

"hai!" She continued drinking.

I stood up.

"You're done?"

"Hai. I need to go to the Library. See yah!" I waved goodbye.

"Wait! Your -" Maki raised my Lunchbox and bag.

I replied while walking. "Oh, please bring it with you! Arigatou Maki!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"uhmn.. Excuse me? Where can I find the Medical section books?" I asked the librarian.

"It's right there." She pointed at the second floor. "Medical books are from shelf A to D,

And if you cannot find what you're looking for try to find it at the College Library."

"oh, thank you."

I went to the second floor. I scanned the Shelf A. It's not here. Shelf B. Shelf C?

**'Life's Little Mysteries: Mysteries of the Mind'**

'Of the mind? Mind? Could it be here?'

I asked myself as I flipped through the pages.

'What is Amnesia? Amnesia can occur as a result of head trauma, drug toxicity, stroke, Alzheimer disease, infection or even emotional shock. This last type is classified as _**psychogenic**_, or as having a psychiatric origin, and can result in the loss of personal memories and identi-'

"Aya?" I closed the book as I turned around.

"Yuu- Yuuya Asou?" I finally managed to say.

"Hi!" he smiled at me.

"Hi!" I smiled back.

"What's that book?" He pointed at the book I'm hiding.

"Ah.. it's a-" He narrowed his eyes.

"well, it's actua-- lly a "

He leaned closer and closer and closer.

My eyes widened and my body froze. 'oh, matte iru. What will he do?'

'no' I forced to close my eyes.

"mat-"

"aHuhH! Found it!"

"EhH??" My sweat dropped.

"This is it. Rei!" He turned to Rei.

"ya, told you it's here."

"hey Aya." Yuuya called me.

"Yes?"

"How can we borrow books?"

**End of Chapter 2.A**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoy it though.

May God bless you always.


	3. CHAPTER 2B

**DISCLAIMER:** Super Gals – definitely not mine.

** CHAPTER 2.B**

I'm really confused. There's something about me that I don't know and it's bothering me. Mom, Dad, Mami, Maki, some relatives, and a few friends – they are just the persons I know when I was in the hospital and till now. The doctor told me I have amnesia which means I am loss of memories – I will not remember anything from the past. Whatever happened to me in the past, though I would want to know, doesn't matter. I should live with what I know today. Right. Yuuya or even Otohata has nothing to do with me in the past, it's just my hallucinations. They are well-known personalities and it is very impossible that I'm connected to them. My eyes were lying to me when I saw them look at me differently. My feelings were lying to me when I couldn't even breathe when Yuuya's near. I maybe am just attracted because they're attractive.

When they returned the book to me Yuuya asked me out on a date. Only then when I was in the comfort room that I freaked out. He really asked me out, well he said that's because I lend them my ID to borrow books for them. Anyway, I can't wait to tell my friends and prepare for it! This is it – my first date! I called Mami and Maki at the same time and told them about it. Maki spoke first and said that I was very lucky. She said she can go with me to find something to wear. Mami on the other hand congratulated me and said she has something to do so she will end the call. Mami was a bit not herself and I wonder why. I'll just call her again later or maybe tomorrow before my date with Yuuya.

We decided to meet at a noodle house outside the city, because I know it will be impossible for us to have a date at the city, knowing that he is a sought-after guy. I got there earlier than expected and was really surprised to see Otohata. I smiled at him. He walked towards my direction, meeting me at the entrance. I greeted him and he greeted back. He told me Yuuya couldn't make it because he was in a rush pictorial, so he sent him there. I hid my disappointment and walked with him to the table at the corner of the food establishment. I felt uncomfortable with Otohata's company, not because of his good looks but there's something about him that makes me feel heavy and sad. Our date has finally come to an end and he offered me for a ride. I was thinking twice whether to accept it or not, but then accepted it to be polite. I thanked him when we arrived at my house. I looked at him and found sadness in his eyes. I asked him if he was okay. He just nodded. I stepped out of his car and bade goodbye.

The next day, I was expecting an apology from Yuuya but received none. I confronted him the following day. He pulled me away from the eyes of our classmates. Okay, things are a bit fast. I know we just met like what a day ago? But I think I know him for a long time, my heart, my body – they tell me I know him. My mind couldn't just remember him. I was telling him that he owe me an apology. I can see that he was not listening, he keeps on breathing harshly as if pulling himself together. He put both of his hands on my shoulder, then fell on my hands. I cannot understand a single thing with what's happening now. He told me that he cannot hold it any longer. He said he was someone from my past and we were lovers. My eyes grew wide with shock. So, I was right. He has something to do with my life. He told me he love me more than before. I nodded and embraced him lightly. I told him I am attracted to him and that I will try my best to remember what we have been in the past.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.B**

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading!


	4. CHAPTER 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Super Gals is not mine, how I wish it is!

**Itsumo anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The bell rang and it was lunch time. I asked Yuuya to eat with us, but said that he will follow us after a few moment. He talked with Otohata and with the looks upon their faces, one can tell that they're up to something serious. Otohata grabbed Yuuya's collar, I came back to the room to stop them. I asked what was wrong and Yuuya said it was nothing and none of my business. Hurt and puzzled, I kept quiet. Otohata said it was my business and I have the right to know what was going on. He said Yuuya was lying that we were lovers before, because the truth was that, I am her girlfriend. Everyone's eyes were on us as if they were watching a show. I asked Yuuya if it was true. He nodded. I asked him why did he lie. He said he never lied to me, and that it was true that Otohata and I were committed but it was also true that both of us were lovers - it's just that we're secretly having an affair. Otohata stood still for a moment because of shock. He said Yuuya's just making them up. Yuuya grabbed his bag and took a scrapbook out of it. He threw it to Otohata. Yuuya said that he wasn't lying and his trying to make things easier for him. That he was trying to make things right between Otohata and me. He said that back then, when he was giving me pain, Yuuya and I had an affair. And the day when Otohata confessed that he was in love with my best friend was the day when I met the accident. My head was suffering in pain with all the events that happened. All I can see was black.

**Itsumo anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**END OF **

**CHAPTER THREE**


	5. CHAPTER 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Super Gals is not mine, sadly. =(

**Itsumo Anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I see black, then white, then black again – there were no shapes, no forms, just two colors. Though my eyes can't see yet, my mind showed me something. I see a girl running on the street, looking for something. She stopped on her tracks when she reached a record bar. She looked at the box she's holding and smiled. A guy stepped out of the record bar, he smiled at her and said something. She handed him the box. He opened it and handed it back. The girl scratched her head and took it from him. A blonde-haired guy called them asking the girl if she prepared something for him too. The girl scratched her head and hurriedly run. Beside the blonde-haired guy was a girl with dark hair. She went to him and handed the small paper bag on her hand. He accepted it. She asked him something but he just left her. She chased after him. He stopped walking when she reached for him and embraced him with such passion. She kept saying something but the words that came out of his mouth stopped her. She pulled herself away from him. Tears washed out her make-up and she didn't care. She ran as fast as she can, she tried to get away from him – she needed to be away from him and from everything. She has had enough. She will always love him, but this has to stop. Her eyes were burning with tears that she can no longer see, only when an approaching vehicle that she realized that she was in danger. She thought of the approaching vehicle, and then she thought of him, she kept running, she thought of him, she stopped and she got hit by it. That girl was me! I now remember everything.

I saw the sunlight, the clouds, the skies, then it became bloody red – because of my own blood. I will forget you Otohata-kun. I will be with the one who loves me. I will be with Yuuya-kun, demo, I will always love you. 'Itsumo anata o aishimasu'

**Itsumo anata o aishimasu (I will always love you)**

**END OF  
CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
